free hugs
by caffes
Summary: she liked making people smile. — human!au


**a/n.** For my first ever uploaded story for this series have a silly, cute JadeKat oneshot! It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but whatever (i'm sick anyway lol). ;u; Reviews are most appreciated! c:

- - AU: highschoolstuck; whether humanstuck or not is up to you (hence why the descriptions are left to a minimum)

* * *

_free hugs._

Jade Harley loved making people smile. She cared too much for the people around her, and couldn't stand it when they were upset – whether she knew them or not. So she did whatever it took to brighten the mood wherever she went. She was happy when she made somebody smile. Even if only for a moment.

"Why are you so grumpy, Karkat? It's a beautiful day!" she cried, and poked the raven-haired boy in the cheek with her long green nails.

"The better question is why the fuck are you so happy," Karkat muttered. "Besides, it's fucking seven thirty in the morning and I want to sleep, and we have midterms. It's frustrating."

"Yeah, yeah, Grumpypants," she giggled, skipping in front of him and turning on her heel so she faced him as they walked.

"You'll fall, Jade," he said.

"I won't. Hey, wanna hear a Knock-knock joke?"

"I'm guessing I'll hear it anyway."

"Yep!" she beamed. "Okay, you start!"

He sighed. "Knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

He stared at her in confusion for a good minute before they both started laughing. "I must admit, Harley, that's actually a pretty decent joke."

"My mom told it to me when I was five. It's still funny," she said.

"Your mom sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah, she was," the smile slipped from her face for a moment, but returned soon enough. "So, did you study for the midterms?"

"All night," he replied. "Why do you think I'm so fucking tired?"

She giggled, and suddenly stumbled over her own feet, but Karkat caught her before she could fall.

"I told you you'd fall," he said.

"But I didn't. You caught me," she smiled. "Thanks."

He could feel his face turn hot, and he quickly let go of her. "D-Don't mention it," he replied, stuffing his fists into his pockets and looking away from the girl.

Jade could be annoying and frustrating, and they constantly had petty fights, but she was adorable. His heartbeat accelerated whenever she'd look at him with her large green eyes, and he'd feel strangely content. She was bubbly and cheerful, and he was always frowning; they were totally different. But... didn't opposites attract? He hoped so.

"I hate midterms," Jade pouted once the bell announcing the start of lunch period rang. "Everyone's so frustrated, and that makes me frustrated."

"And for a second I thought you could be normal," Karkat teased.

She folded her arms under her chest and puffed up her cheeks. "Why do you always have to be so mean, Karkat? I like it when people are happy. It's not a crime."

He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss for words.

Then Jade's face suddenly lit up, and she wrote on a sheet of white paper with a bright green magic marker: "FREE HUGS!" and drew an uneven heart, then ran out of the classroom.

"Wait, Jade, what are you doing?" he ran after her.

She turned around and showed him the sign. "I'm going to stand outside the school gates and give out hugs," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

She stared at him with a confused look on her face, like she didn't understand why he would ask a question like that. "Because hugs make people happy," and with that, she left.

Jade spent lunch standing at the gates with a wide smile on her face and the sign in her hands. Most of the people who saw her hugged her, and they looked happy when they walked away. And that's all Jade really needed. Karkat watched her from a distance, afraid to approach her. He wanted to get a hug from Jade. He wanted it more than anything. But he was too scared to ask for one. Even when she was holding a "FREE HUGS!" sign and giving hugs to half of the school, he couldn't bring himself to get closer. He was a coward.

When lunch period was nearing its end, he took a deep breath, hoped that his face wasn't as red as it felt, and carefully, _hesitantly_ approached the petite coal-haired girl.

"Hey, Karkat!" she smiled at him. His face turned scarlet and he wanted to either run away or sink into the concrete.

"U-Uhh, Jade, I... um," he stammered, his eyes darting left and right just to avoid meeting with hers.

"You want a hug, Grumpypants?" she asked.

"M-Maybe..."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. His heart started beating so fast he thought he'd pass out, but he somehow managed to calm himself down and hug her back.

"Is a kiss also free?" he asked in a whisper.

When she moved away, he was sure he'd get slapped, and cursed at himself for being such an idiot. But she just smiled, and placed a light kiss on his lips.

She then turned on her heel and walked up the stairs back into the school. Karkat could just stare at her for a long while, utterly dumbfounded. Did Jade Harley just... kiss him? _She fucking likes me_, with that thought, his lips curved into a smile.


End file.
